sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Fay and Morganna
Hideaway Beach - Plaxton City Surging whitecaps paint themselves onto the powderlike, white sands of this sliver of beachfront, tucked between the two massive bluffs that encircle Plaxton City. The waves have eaten into several places on the shore, forming rocky outcroppings and small coves, but one long strip is laden with pristine, whispy sand. A few Pula trees jut out, throwing their branches toward the tides. A few hundred meters from shore, a jagged pebble of an island stands defiantly in the surf, holding up an old, unused lighthouse. The afternoon sky above is heavy with rain cloudy that shower down drenching the area. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=-=> Lighthouse -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- East leads to West Blake St. - Plaxton City. The dark colouds in the sky have cast a premature darkness over the beach. Rain pelts down from above, leaving the area mostly deserted, except for a few birds and sea creatures... and a blue light that glows near the lighthouse. Fay is caught between running back to the square or up to the lighthouse as rain suddenly appears. She pulls the collar of her jacket up and makes a jog for the lighthouse, feet sinking into the damp sand. The blue light turns to face the oncoming footsteps, and then the face it's attached to grumbles and stares up at the rain falling from the heavens. Deciding she'd rather not get completely drenched, Morganna rises, and walks slowly towards the wall of the lighthouse, leaning against it and sheltering herselffrom the rain while she waits for the approaching person to get closer. One of her hands rests on a concealed blaster. Fay runs up to the blue light, not recognizing Morganna's face yet. Once she's under something akin to shelter by the lighthouse, she wipes the water away from her face and peers at Morganna. Then she smiles cheerfuly at her and shakes the sand off her boots. Morganna pulls her hand away from her weapon, and scratches her chin, grunting, "Least there ain't no thunder." she comments gruffly, and stares out at the growing waves distrustfully. The woman neither expresses happiness nor agression, her in between moods can be somewhat disconcerting. The blue orb flickers for a moment. Fay squints one eye at Morganna, having just noticed her hand was on her blaster...but it can't be determined if the look is distrustful or not. Then she shrugs casually and presses her back against the lighthouse wall. Not knowing what else to say at the moment, offhandedly she comments, "Yeah." Morganna runs her left hand through her reddish hair and folds her arms over her chest. Not looking at Fay, she shrugs and grunts, "What are ya doin' around Caspar, thought you guys might be avoidin' the place, what with the Imps around and that.." she waves a hand, "guy.. the other Griffon guy..." she snorts and shrigs, "Don't know his name.. but he was friendly with th' NR." Fay shakes her hair to get some water out of it, sending a light spray about her. After a short moment, she stops and looks at Morganna with a bright, cryptic smile, "Hm. Well, I seem to be getting along here just fine." She sits on the floor and rests her arms on her knees, "Which Griffon guy? What does he look like?" Morganna shrugs and glances around conspiratorily, "Well, I don't think th' imps like the rain, ya know.. masks their scent and all that.." she pauses and frowns, "Well, it wasn't that Rishar guy, was the guy in the garden with ya, with the guards.." Fay's smile widens, "You mean Lanthazar?..." She grins, rests her head back and changes the subject. "Yeah, must be hard for stormtroopers to run around with damp armor." Then she turns quiet and watches the rain. Morganna shrugs and scratches her cheek, "Didn't see no troopers, just a bunch o quiet guys, ya know the types that try not to look like they're guarding someone important? And this little gray alien that moves like the fnarkin' wind." Fay brushes some sand from her leg and nods, "The Noghri's a fast little bastard, isn't he?...When did you see it?" Morganna raises her eyebrow and her eye flashes, "Noghri? That what th' little sneaky thing is called?" she shrugs, "It was followin' th' Grand Admiral Guy's procession, it's beady little eyes were watchin everythin' that moved." Fay squints as she watches the rain, "Well, then the Grand Admiral should be glad he's protected." She smirks at Morganna and looks at her sideways, "Why are you so annoyed at the Noghri?" Morganna shrugs and waves a han cattching drops of rain on her fingertips. the glowing eye causes the drops falling near her face to glow and shimmer, "I don't trust most non humans.." she shrugs, "'Specially sneaky bastards I don't know much about." she grumbles at something. Fay shivers slightly at the cold, and rubs her hands on her knees. She beams her trademark kid's smile at Morganna. "Well, he or she seemed prudent enough when it didn't attack that Horansi...I guess that counts for something." Morganna snorts and scratches her chin, "Which Horansi was that? I think it shoulda, one less Horansi ain't gonna hurt nothin..." she pokes her head through a window of the lighthouse, "Screw this fnarkin cold, "I'm goin' in, might start a fire or somethin, and if any Caspar guards come, I'll give em a fnarkin piece of my mind.." Fay chuckles and doesn't move from her seat. "Innocent-looking cub, actually. Don't see much harm in him." She scans the area, "Start a fire with what?..." Morganna frowns and shrugs, "An old.. tall building.." she looks up at it, "I don't know what the fnark this freakin' building is, anyway.." she shrugs, "No Cub is innocent, get 'em while they're young.." she steps into the lighthouse, Fay steps inside and watches Morganna with a frown on her face. "What do you mean, 'get 'em while they're young'?" She searches her pockets for a lighter, mumbling "I knew I had it somewhere around here..." Morganna snorts and scratches her scars, "prevents em from grwoin' up and bein' too big ta handle." She gathers up some musty old wood and places it in a pile in the center of the floor. She draws her bl;aster and points it at the pile, sqeezing the trigger and not only setting the dry wood ablaze, but sending splinters flying. She grins at her handiwork. Once the splinters fall, Fay nods somberly and sits by the fire. She takes a long stick and starts poking at it idly. With a slight smirk, she says "I had been told you weren't...partial to Horansi." She looks up at her, "Any other reason?" Morganna sits hear the fire and cricks her knuckles. She looks almost demonic with a glowing eye and the flickering flames casting moving shadows on her scarred face. She scratches the scars, "DOn't like em.. my choice.. people can like 'em if they like, I don't." Fay's dark eyes study Morganna for a moment, face thoughtful but sweet in contrast. Then she shrugs, "Actually, I think your rule applies to humans too." Delicate white hands rub together for warmth. "I choose to think there are bad and good folk of all kinds..." She pauses and peers at her again, "What brings you to this part of Caspar?" Morganna scratches her neck and her eye flashes. Although she isn't acting agressively towards fay, she is defensive. With a heave of her shoulders, she merely shorgs, tossing some more wood on the fire and staring at a spark that lands on her skin for a painfully long moment before brushing it away, "Don't like the red eyed bastard on KOS, don't like hangin' out in Imp space, ditto for NR space. I got nowhere else." Fay beams Morganna a smile when the 'red eyed bastard' is mentioned. It isn't a happy smile, just amused and maybe apprehensive at the same time. She looks down and mutters, "I don't like him much either. But I don't think it matters much." She notices Morganna's defensiveness, that much is apparent. So she backs off and remains quiet. Morganna flashes her eye and snarls, "Doesn't matter that mich? The fnarkin' bastard makes me look like a school girl.." she scratches the new burn on her arm, "He'll be the freakin' death of me." Fay smiles a little, "What I mean is that it doesn't matter if I like him or not, or vice-versa. Not in my job description." She pokes the fire again and thinks aloud, "I guess you can't please everybody..." She pauses. "What's he done to you?" Morganna scratches her chin and pauses for a moment, wondering whether to tell this woman about Ozzle, "He tried ta control me, tell me our destinies were locked.. he hit me with his mind." she shrus, "he doesn't like me, I don't like him." Fay squints at Morganna, "Hit you with his mind? You mean, like a Force-user?" Morganna shrugs and kicks at a burning log with her foot, "Somethin' like that.. that force stuff.. Hit my heart real hard I stay away from him now.." she sneers, 'I hate bein' outclassed." Fay's brows furrow as she ponders this new information. She mutters to herself, "With him being a Force-user, you'd think he'd be more insightful.." her voice trails off. "Why would he want to bother you?" she asks gently. Morganna smiles a sick, evil little smile, "Why? Cause I refused ta join him, just turned my back on him and walked out laughing.." she shrugs, "He called me a coward, but naw, I was probably kinda stupid walkin' away from someone that could kill me with a thought.." Morganna adds, "But not a coward" Fay wrinkles her nose, "Sounds like a guy that enjoys power over people." She shrugs and pulls her hair away from her face, studying Morganna more intently for a split second. Then her eyes return to the fire. Morganna nods to Fay and thumbs her blaster slowly, "Yeah, And he likes ta control people fer whatever it is he does. I don't like bein' screwed over.. I want power, but I ain't tempted by proomises of Power when someone tries to have power over me.." Fay's eyes are on the fire, but they have a far-off look. Her hair looks dark red in the light. Thinking out loud again, she says "I don't think I want power. But the less I want it, the more it's handed over to me." She smiles wistfully, if a little bitterly. Morganna snorts andher head jerks towards a dark corner as she hears a scuttling. A small rodent scurries towards the fire to inestigate. Morganna's left hand swqeeps out blindingly fast and grabs the rodent. Morganna regards the squrming, squeaing creature for a moment before snapping it's neck and tossing it into the fire, athe smell of burning fur and flesh permeating the room, "I wish i was in yer shoes.." she comments, "Noone gives me power. Fay's eyes go wide as Morganna as she kills the rodent and tosses it into the fire. She peers at her strangely, not sure if she should be disgusted, or just astonished. Her nose wrinkles at the smell. Referring to what she just did, she remarks quietly, "Maybe that's why." Morganna pats her hands together and raises her eyebrow with a shrug, "If I'd have not killed it, some other predator would have." she states flatly, "Just a little disease ridden vermin anyway.. noone will miss it." the stench doesn't bother her. Fay looks at Morganna quizzically, as if she was a puzzle to solve. "Then why not let it be?" Still not understanding, she shrugs heavily and watches the rat get cooked in the fire. Then she looks up to see an owl watching them both, and smirks slightly at it. Maybe it will miss it, she thinks. Morganna scratches her cheek and shrugs, "Why? Because that's the way my life is, kill or be killed.. be powerful or overpowered.. no place for being a coward." she shrugs, "And I got the reputation to uphold anyway.." Fay grins at her, so wide her eyes squint. She chuckles faintly, "And you ask yourself why you have to struggle for power? That happens when you're not trusted." With that tiny bit of naive wisdom, she falls silent for a while. Then she pipes in again, "I bet if you stopped pushing for it, power might come to you instead?" Morganna scratches her chin and shrugs, "Yeah, I do that.. most people think I'm reckless.. but those who know my worth, know what's behind that roasted rat.." she motions to the rodent, "Pay me well." she srhugs and lays back on the musty floor of the lighthouse, "I just hate havin' ta kiss ass.. " Fay sighs and mutters, looking up. "So do I. And on a daily basis." Brushing off dust from her pants, she remarks lazily "Must be a change of pace, to be friends with Vexa?" Morganna laughs at the Vexa remark, it's a rather odd laugh, almost evil, "Look, don't let that gal's sweetness fool ya.. she's every bit as evil as I am... If it wasn't fer her damned lover, I'd have probably tried to do business witrh her.." this is probably a very high compliment coming from Morganna, her trust doesn't come easily.. Fay grins from ear to ear, "I've known her a while longer than you have. And no, she's not all sugar and spice." Her feet shuffle as she leans back on the wall. She mutters "But she's not evil underneath. Not that." Morganna raises her eyebrow and grunts, she props her armsbehind her head, "Oh, maybe not.. but she has potential.. wanted ta learn how ta kill a man..." Fay squints one eye and smirks. "To kill a man is easy. All technique and little science." She turns her hands to look at them, and shrugs, "Pressure on the neck, or a twist at just the right angle...a knife just between the ribs to the heart..." She smiles and looks at Morganna. "But that's not all it takes to kill a man. It takes a helluva lot of guts. Or none whatsoever." Morganna snorts and scratches her chin, "Gotta have a little finesse.. and there's a pause ya gotta give im when ya have a hand firmly 'round his neck.. ta taste the fear in his eyes... no fun killin' someone that ain't afraid in the end." she shrugs and sits up, kicking something into the fire, "Also got to know when it is and isn't appropriate.." Fay narrows her eyes, "That is, if you enjoy killing. When it's a sport, it changes things completely." She pauses and pokes at the fire. "When it's for necessity, killing is more of a...utilitarian thing." The scarred woman's left eye glows eerily and she shrugs, "There is no such thing as killin' fer nescessity.. war, while good fer business, is also bad fer business. While I concede that I do enjoy killin' people, It isn't indiscriminate." she passes her hand through the flame for a moment, not long enough to burn her, "I sound like a walkin' contradiction though, I know.. but not many people see the more intelligent side of me.." As the fire reflects against her organic eye, it is clear that morganna is far from a cold blooded killer.. there is more, the flicker lasts for but a second. And Fay does notice the flicker. She studies Morganna for a long moment, then finally says softly, "I tend to believe killing is an ugly thing. Even for the right reasons." pause. "It my line of work, it has little to do with 'business'." Another long pause. She says gently, "I never said you killed indiscriminately." Morganna scratches her chin and warms her hands over the fire, "Damn, it's a fnarkin' cold night.." she mutters, shrugging, "Most people assume that when one derives pleasure from takin' the life of a moment, that they're nothin' but some homicidal maniac you should hide yer kids from.. " she pauses, "I'd still hide yer kids from me, but hey.." Fay chuckles, "If I had kids, they wouldn't be living near KOS. Nor Caspar, for that matter." She smiles curiously, "Is it a power thing, then? To enjoy killing?" Morganna scratches her cheek and shudders, "Kids, yuck.. I'll never have 'em.." she doesn't seem like the moherly type, "I think it's a pwoer thing.. but it's more or less a control thing.." she frowns, "Why Am I tellin ya this? it's yer job ta get people to talk isn't it.." her gaze turns wary, "you're not one of Ozzle's spies, are you?" Fay chuckles, "Believe me, I'm far from being one of Ozzle's spies.." She then turns serious, and with that genuine look of concern in her eyes says "Yes, it's my job. But I'm not working now." she shrugs "I just like to listen, and want to understand." Morganna grunts and nods slowly, scratching her chin, "Good.. cause his slave, Kaley.. well, she claims she isn't a slave, but there's no way she can get outta there..." she pauses then continues, "Told me he has people paid ta watch me, which is why I sit out in the rain here rather than hang out on KOS..." Fay makes a face. "Slave, as in, under his control?....Poor Kaley..." She shrugs, not really caring for the moment. But her eyes spark in interest at something else, the mention of paid spies. She looks at her from the corner of her eye "Sounds like he wants something else from you, Morganna. What could it be?" Morganna cracks her knuckles, "Well, this stems back to the reason I want power.. he knows this, he tried to tempt me with it.. a year ago, I woulda gone with him outta desperation.. but he taught me how to control my agressions, he probably wants somethin' back." she shrugs, "Actually, he didn't /teach/ me, just kicked me in a metaphoric sense outta a little pit of uselessness that I'd been in all my life.. I think he knows I have use.. knows I have potential, but he's largely ignorin' me now that he runs KOS.. he uses that force thing on Kaley ta keep her in line." Fay squints, "People shouldn't be evaluated according to their usefulness." she shrugs, "But I'll ask anyway. What do you think you're useful for?" Morganna winks, or binks, the gesture is fairly ambiguous because she has only one eyelid, "Well, what I know I'm useful for, and what most people think I'm useful for are two different things.. " she shrugs, "I'm a blunt person with very little int hthe ways of morals and sometimes very little in th' way of common sense." Fay tilts her head to the side and asks simply "Tell me about both?" At her second comment, she grins brightly, "Common sense is greatly overrated." Morganna waves a hand idly and shrugs, "How do I know yer not gonna go blabbin yer little head off?" she frowns and shrugs, "I'm still alive, that's always a good indication." Fay smirks, "Well, maybe you're right. I do tend to speak before I think. Not much of a good quality for an Ambassador, eh?" Then, she nods slowly, eyes glinting in the firelight. "It's a very good indication, Morganna." Morganna scrtches the back of her neck idly, and cricks her shoulders, "I probably would't be talkin' to ya if you weren't a friend of Vexa's.. I've lived through more crap than most people.. I laugh whenever someone tells me I'm weak, or I just snap and try ta clean th' bastard's clock.." Fay purses her lips and says thoughtfully "I don't know if that's a good thing...It's good that you can stand up for yourself, but bad you lose control." Morganna nods and leans back, she shakes her head, "Always had a problem with control, was always told I was a worthless monster.." she shrugs, "I may be a monster, but I've learned more about control in a year than I did in 25.." Zarl has arrived. Fay sighs. "I don't think you're a monster. To be immoral, and to be amoral, are two different things." She smiles wrily, "Why not change that? Doesn't it feel good to be trusted?" Zarl walks in panting, and looking wet. Morganna grunts to Fay, shrugging, "Yes, it's good ta be trustedm, but I've been used too many.." her glowing gaze snaps to the ctreaking of the old door, and, impulsively, her hand moves to her blaster. Her peaceful face contorts into a sneer. Zarl jumps backward, very startled. Fay turns around to look at Zarl with a curious, but very non- threatening look. She pointedly doesn't go for her blaster. Looking at both Morganna and Zarl in turn, she smiles slightly "He's just looking for a place away from the rain...Right?" Zarl shakes his, head, and slopwly finds words to speak with. Morganna snorts and draws her hand away from her blaster. She picks up a piece of wood and tosses it on the fire, causing a shower of sparks, "Maybe.." the woman states, now very defensive. Zarl says, "No, fell a sleep and the tide came in...", in Basic. Zarl says, "Thought there might be a Fusion-Heater or something...", in Basic. Zarl trails off, sneezing. Fay flashes Morganna a look that seems to say 'be nice?'. She nods and beams Zarl a friendly smile. "Sit?" Zarl shivers and nods. Morganna rolls her eye and mutters something obviously derogatory anfd folds her arms over her chest, looking like a sulking child, "Just don't push yer luck, I'm runnin' out of things to burn." she quips gruffly. Zarl finds a suitable item and plops down near to the fire. Fay and Morganna